Rock A Bye
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Callie wakes in the middle of the night to an empty bed.  Set immediately after the end of 7x13 Don't Deceive Me  Please Don't Go


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy

**Summary: **Set immediately(ish) after 7.13 Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go). Callie wakes in the middle of the night to an empty bed.

**Author's Note:** I had to. I just had to. I mean, after last night's ep…how could I not? Please, sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Rock-a-Bye-  
****-A Story**

Calliope Torres woke with a slow flutter of the eyes.

She could not say what it was that woke her. Perhaps a noise from the street. Or the, drizzle of the rain. It mattered not. It only matter that she was now awake; pulled from the first good sleep she had gotten in days.

The moon was still high, hidden behind clouds, as Callie stretched. Her muscles pulled and she felt an ache travel through her body. A good ache. An ache she hadn't felt in months. And ache that could not be produced by anyone, not even Mark Sloan and his many talents, save for Arizona Robbins.

Callie smiled.

With another stretch, Callie turned to her left searching for the warmth of a body she wasn't sure she would ever feel again. Her smile quickly faded, though, as her search came up with nothing but the cold of sheets.

Callie pushed herself up onto her elbow, quickly searching through the dark for any signs of Arizona. Her heart dropped as her pulse raced. Of course.

_Of course_.

She should have guessed. She should have expected. It had been too good to be true. Deep down she supposed she knew it was going to happen. She had even voiced her concerns to Mark earlier that day. Arizona had promised. Like she had expected she would. But all the same she knew that the more she thought about it the more Arizona would realize she couldn't keep that promise. Not after all what they had been through. Not after what they had said to one another.

Not even a year ago, Arizona had told Callie that she hadn't wanted children. And even if she had changed their mind; an ocean and a continent had torn them again.

And yet…

But it had all been so perfect. The promise had sounded so…_perfect._ And she could do nothing but believe what Arizona had said between the mess of boxes and misplaced furniture.

She had expected far too much. Far too soon.

Like she always did.

How could she have been so stupid?

Hopeful?

Willing?

And now she was left alone.

Alone.

"What's wrong?"

Callie nearly jumped at the sound of Arizona's voice. She turned to see the blonde standing in the doorway, the bathroom light illuminating her body; a robe loosely hanging from her otherwise bare body.

Callie felt her heart soar in relief and guilt spread through her body as she realized that her fears hadn't come true. That Arizona was still very much here. That she had expected the worse when she should have accepted the best.

"Is it the baby?" Arizona asked, rushing forward, speaking again before Callie could even think to open her mouth. "Are you feeling sick?" Callie's head knocked back slightly as Arizona's palm landed on her forehead. "Are you having cravings? It's cravings, isn't it?"  
Callie watched as Arizona once again jumped from the bed, the robe flying to the floor. Within in seconds she was scrambling around the room, dressing and searching for clothes.

"Arizona," Callie finally managed to say, stopping Arizona mid way through zipping up her jeans. Callie almost laughed, Arizona's hair was a mess. A combination of sex, sleep, and her current rushed state. She had nothing but her bra on, and her jeans; awkwardly pulled up her legs. "I'm not having cravings."

Arizona's face froze in surprise and mild relief. "Oh. Then—what's wrong?"

Callie squirmed. Even through the dark she could feel Arizona's piercing blue eyes on her. "Callie?"

Callie sighed. A part of her knew she should voice her concerns to Arizona. If they really were going to start again. To raise a baby-. they had to talk. Talk a hell of a lot better than they had in the past. But she just…couldn't.

Couldn't bring herself to let Arizona know that she still expected to wake up a single mother.

"Calliope?"

Callie blinked as Arizona's voice invaded her thoughts once more. "What's wrong?"

Callie shook her head, "Nothing. I just…woke up. Let's go back to bed, I'm exhausted."

But Arizona made no move back towards the bed. She simply stood; her arms akimbo and watched. Watched Callie through the dark room. Watched with steady, unwavering eyes. Eyes that always saw more than they were given.

Through the silence Callie could hear the rain continue to fall.

"You thought I left."

It was not a question. It was but a statement. A simple proclamation of fact.

Callie slowly nodded, knowing that Arizona would believe nothing but the truth.

Arizona let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair.

They fell into silence.

Callie watched as Arizona slowly began to undress once again and despite the somber mood that had taken hold of her throat she felt her blood pressure spike at the sight.

Carefully, Arizona padded across the room and slid into her empty side of the bed. She took Callie's hand in hers and pulled until they were both lying on their sides, faces on the edge of their respective pillows; inches apart.

Arizona's hand moved up Callie's arm, over her shoulder and along her jaw, coming to rest on her cheek. Callie felt her eyes flutter as Arizona rubbed small circles against her skin as heat spread through her body. Their eyes met and Callie found she couldn't look away even if she tried.

It always amazed her that Arizona had been able to garner such a reaction from her with a simple gesture.

It was a hold that belonged to the blonde and the blonde alone.

"I meant what I said," Arizona spoke after a moment and Callie opened her eyes; not having realized that they had fluttered closed. "I'm in. Because I love you and you love me and nothing else mattes. It _doesn't_," Arizona added, sounding far more like she was trying to convince herself instead of Callie. "And I am going to be here. Through this pregnancy through it all because I can't imagine my life without you Calliope."

Callie felt a small smile pull at her lips. It had been far too long since she had hear someone, anyone, speak with such conviction.

"I know it's going to be difficult. It's not-there's so much we have to…" Arizona trailed and through the night Callie saw a dark flash cross Arizona's eyes before disappearing. The blonde shook her head. "I can't say that I'm completely happy about how this is happening and I can't promise that I'm not still a little frustrated and made and-freaked out." Arizona paused again, her eyes flashing down to Callie's stomach and her hand quickly following.

Callie watched as happiness took hold of Arizona's features and without having to ask, she knew exactly what the blonde was recalling. For it was a moment that had been on Callie's mind since that afternoon.

The waves on the screen

The gentle whooping sound of a small pulse.

Slowly, Arizona's eyes moved back to meet Callie's. "But I can promise you that I will be right here, every morning when you wake up and no where else."

Callie knew she was smiling. She could feel the pull at her lips, the glint in her eyes.

The flutter of her stomach.

And Callie was certain that she had never heard truer, more honest words spoken.

"Every morning, huh?"

Callie watched as Arizona's face morphed to match her own. "Every morning."

"Unless you get paged in the middle of the night."

"I-." Arizona's mouth hung open as Callie's words registered fully in her mind.

"I—I just poured my heart out to you and _that's_ the response I get?" Arizona asked, her mouth dropping wider, her eyes growing.

"Thank you?" Callie said with a laugh as Arizona flopped down, burrowing her head into her pillow. She heard a muffled groan.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso, pulling her closer. "Really," Callie spoke again, putting her hand to Arizona's cheek and raised her head until they were once again looking eye to eye. "Thank you."

Arizona smiled and closed the distance between them, sealing her promise with a kiss.

They settled into the bed, Arizona pulled tightly against Callie; her head resting between the crook where Callie's shoulder met her neck.

Callie couldn't recall a time she had been more comfortable. Or satisfied. Or calm.

It always amazed her that life's most terrifying moments could become nothing short of extraordinary if you simply allowed them to.

"We're having a baby," she found herself whispering to the night; her hand linking with the porcelain one that rested atop her stomach.

And then she felt Arizona freeze. It was the briefest of moments; ending before it had even truly began. But then tension was there. She had felt it.

"You're not cold, are you?" she asked, though she knew that not to be the reason.

Slowly, Callie felt her heart readying to drop again.

Arizona shook her head.

"What is it?

Arizona sighed, her warm breath hitting Callie's skin; causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Carefully, Arizona extracted herself from Callie's embrace. And she was surprised to find embarrassment dancing in blue eyes. "I-it's just..." Arizona sighed again and shook her head. "_Mark_."

It was a simple word. But the way Arizona had said it-Callie could hear nothing but the insecurities Arizona had often expressed to her. Yet it wasn't until now that she fully began to understand the magnitude of them.

Especially given their current situation.

Another pang of sad, guilt tugged at Callie's throat.

"What about Mark?"

Arizona puffed out air, blowing away a stray piece of hair. "You said 'we're' and…I know I said-I-our baby-." Arizona huffed in frustration, her words coming out a jumbled mess; though from lack of the correct words or fatigue, Callie could not tell. "I assumed that just because I'm in this and that we're doing this together that-I understand that Mark is the father, I understand that far more than I want to, really, and I just…I assumed…"

Arizona's voice trailed, her gaze flicking up and away from Callie's as her embarrassment spread from her face to encompass her entire body. A small, sad smile floated across Callie's features. She reached forward, tugging on a ringlet of blonde hair until she had Arizona's attention before speaking once more.

"You should always assume."

"I should?"  
Callie nodded. "Mark is the father, Arizona, and I am all for him being a part of this baby's life." Callie couldn't help but smile as Arizona wrinkled her nose slightly. "But you—_you_—are the person I want to build a family with. So yes," Callie finished with a single nod. "_Our_ baby."

Callie titled her head forward slightly, running her hand up Arizona's arm and down her back. "Okay?"

Arizona smiled bright and full. "Okay."

"Good, now let's go to bed. I, for one, am exhausted and we both have to be up early."

"I'm never sharing a special moment with you ever again," Arizona said with a light laugh.

Callie smirked.

They settled to down once more; their bodies tangling together on their own natural accord. Simultaneously they each let out a long slowly breath, allowing any residual tension to run from their bodies.

"We still have to talk about some things," Arizona whispered after a moment.

"We do," Callie responded, her eyes slipping closed, not realizing how tired she really had been until that moment.

And, she knew, she would have to get used to this special type of exhaustion.

"And we should probably talk to Mark too."

"We should."

"And you should talk to the Chief about maternity leave."

"I will."

"And I'm sure Mark will want to take paternity leave."

"Probably."

"Do you think I should take some maternity leave too?" Callie's eyes snapped open as Arizona continued to talk, though her words slowly slurred as her body relaxed. "I mean I know that I-."

"I love you."

Arizona ceased to continue at Callie's quiet proclamation. It was the first time she had spoken the words since Arizona's return. It was a release Callie hadn't realized she had been waiting to share.

Callie could feel Arizona's smile against her shoulder.

"I love you too." Came the whispered reply.

Callie knew Arizona's words to be true. They had much to talk about, much to discuss. With each other. With Mark.

But for now, this was simply enough. Their quiet conversation in the night. Their promises. It was enough.

For, as Arizona had said, nothing else mattered. And Callie knew it to be true.

Slowly, their breathing evened until their bodies moved as one. Callie felt Arizona's body relax fully into hers as her eyes slipped shut.

Together, they slept.

_Fin_


End file.
